


Teenage Single Dad Obi-Wan AU

by FreakishLemon



Series: Star Wars Fic Ideas [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishLemon/pseuds/FreakishLemon
Summary: Whoops, Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes a dad as a teen and a lot of things change for the better in his life.





	Teenage Single Dad Obi-Wan AU

**Author's Note:**

> Idea is free to a good home. If you are inspired to make something using this idea, please let me know so that I can see it.
> 
> I'm not currently in a place to put in the energy to write full out fic for my ideas, but I want the ideas to be out there. I want to share these stories so that I'm not just circling around my own thoughts feeling guilty that I haven't Written That Thing yet. Treat this series as a series of head canons, daydreams, and prompts.

It had been so long since he had last reported to the High Council alone that it made Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn feel uneasy. Of course, the intensity in the eyes of the Counselors around him and the general buzz of disapproval from the traditionalists contributed a steady stream to that uneasiness. Years of presenting a blank expression in the face of judgement kept his expression steady, but a part of him was tempted to react to the curious sense of <i>fondness</i> from a scant handful of the Council’s members.

 

“Master Jinn,” Mace said, breaking the silence with unwarranted exasperation, “Please repeat your report from your escort mission on [planet].”

 

“[Planet]?” Qui-Gon raised both eyebrows in surprise. “That was nearly a year ago.”

 

“Yes. It was.” Qui-Gon stood still, waiting while Mace visibly bit back a remark and took a deep breath. “Please repeat that mission report.”

 

Qui-Gon outlined the mission as best he could remember - the attack from a rival noble family, fleeing the capital, making new allies, restoring the throne. That odd fond warmth twittered in the Force at certain parts of his story, which puzzled him. He couldn’t tell which members this sense was coming from and he was sure it hadn’t been there during his initial report. More than once, Qui-Gon’s eyes flicked over to his grand-master, but Yoda stayed curiously silent through the telling, mouth hidden behind his hands on top of his gimer stick.

 

Mace’s comm beeped once, just as Qui-Gon was wrapping up the events. Mace froze, reading the message that had come through. Only Qui-Gon’s dignity kept him from fidgeting during that tense, still silence until Mace let out a slow, disappointed breath. He handed the comm over to Master Yoda, whose ears perked up in surprise.

 

“It seems,” Mace said, rubbing a hand over his head as if to stave off a headache. “That your apprentice neglected to inform you of some of the pertinent details of that mission.”

 

“Oh?” Qui-Gon frowned. That wasn’t like Obi-Wan at all. Qui-Gon tensed as the Council members around him shared a series of glances that he couldn’t begin to unpack.

 

“As of right now, this Council is suspending you and Padawan Kenobi from active duty offworld.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“Twelve months.”

 

“Twelve months?!”

 

“Minimum.”

 

“What could Obi-Wan have _possibly_  done to warranty this kind of censure?” Qui-Gon scoffed, crossing his arms and squaring his shoulders for a fight. Mace didn’t give him one; he just sighed and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Speak to _Obi-Wan_  about that, you should.” Yoda’s voice was soft and strange, heavy with a tone that Qui-Gon had never heard before.

 

“There will be no academic penalty with this suspension,” Mace continued, “So I’d advise you take advantage of the time in Temple to adjust his schedule. Any other consequences are between you and your apprentice, Master Jinn.”

 

Qui-Gon, taking the dismissal for what it was, bowed stiffly to the Head of the Order and left the Council chambers fuming. He knew he should calm himself, but he stubbornly indulged his indignation on his Padawan’s behalf. Obi-Wan was _dedicated_  to the Order and their mandate. That mission had been fairly routine for them and Qui-Gon could not think of anything that Obi-Wan had done _wrong_.

 

“Qui-Gon.”

 

Qui-Gon jabbed at the control for the turbolift, not turning around. Mace Windu may have put away his Counselor voice, but Qui-Gon was not ready to speak as friends. Mace followed him into the turbolift, but didn’t speak again until the lift was moving.

 

“Qui-Gon, this is for the best,” Mace said, sounding tired. He canceled the lift destination and keyed in a different floor, then held up his hands to stop Qui-Gon from saying anything. “We’re meeting Obi-Wan in the Halls of Healing.”

 

“He wasn’t injured last I saw him,” Qui-Gon said, narrowing his eyes at the other Master.

 

“He’s fine,” Mace assured. “Master Che needed a DNA sample.”

  


*****

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

There were times, Vokara Che thought, that Obi-Wan Kenobi could seem so incredibly _young_.

  
*****  
  
  
  


TEENAGE SINGLE DAD OBI-WAN AU

 

  * Right, so, you know, 16ish Obi-Wan gets close with a female human age mate (non-Jedi) on a mission and he’s had all the embarrassing lectures on contraception, but apparently both he and this age mate didn’t quite get it right and the age mate is pregnant. She finds out after the mission is already done and Obi-Wan leaves the planet, so she decides not to tell him at the time. (She knows enough about the Order that it was be Very Sternly Frowned Upon)
  * A little bbgirl is born! Huzzah! Obi-Wan exhibited Force sensitivity very early on and was brought to the Temple as an infant. Well, little bbgirl also demonstrates it very early and maybe age mate’s family pressures her to give up the bb, but either way, the bbgirl is brought to the Temple while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are off planet.
  * So Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan land planetside to report on their latest mission, Qui-Gon gets called into the Council alone and Obi gets dragged off to medical for a paternity test. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan get grounded to Coruscant for a minimum of a year and Qui-Gon is all righteous fury at the injustice of it until he finds his apprentice in medical holding a tiny bb with Obi-Wan’s chin and reddish hair and the indignant Master just kind of melts into a baffled puddle and is doomed forever
  * (Obi-Wan has too many feelings when he sees his little bb for the first time and valiantly tries to rein them in, but ends up kind of crying and laughing at the same time. He thinks he should probably feel ashamed for screwing up, but the Force sings when that little bb looks up at him with her wide eyes and nothing else matters.)
  * Obi-Wan consults with the creche master and comes to the conclusion that he will be the primary caretaker of bbgirl until she’s more toddlery, since that’s the usual age for kids to be brought to the creche and it’s preferred for mammalian humanoids to have close family groups as infants.
  * Of course, Obi-Wan takes is role as dad Very Seriously. He brings that bb to classes, much to the delight and/or consternation of his age mates, but the instruction Masters are always willing to lend a hand and grant any adjustments that need to be made to Obi-Wan’s schedule. They generally live in Temple for extended periods of time and you know, understand that young sentients exist on their own timeline.
  * Even though everyone agrees that Obi-Wan is doing great (his friends get him a Best Dad mug for his birthday), Obi-Wan is S.t.r.e.s.s.e.d O.u.t. His sleeping and eating habits are already not great, but with a baby, he’s just… you know… one wrong thing away from a good cry at any moment.
  * So Qui-Gon, after a lot of boredom and wandering about not knowing what to do with himself because he’s been on non-stop active rotation for a couple decades, finally uses his damn eyeballs and sees his Padawan is Struggling™. He offers to take little bbgirl off Obi-Wan’s hands periodically throughout the day so Obi-Wan can Nap and Shower and Do Homework Sometimes, and gets a crash course in babycare.
  * (Let’s be real, mostly he just walks around his same boredom wander routes, but people stop to talk to him because he has a baby with him and his face stops automatically doing that thing that tells others to Not Talk To Me.)
  * (As a side note, Ki-Adi Mundi finally has that excuse to share his stories about his like 12 kids that he gets that waiver on the No Attachment rule for because of his species. He was only keeping quiet on those updates from home because it was rude to flaunt that exception around.)
  * (Also, I should note that Obi-Wan, and then Qui-Gon later, arrange holo-calls with the bb’s mom with the ready excuse that It Is Good For Child Development, but if the Counsellors find out about the calls, they’re pretty willing to turn a blind eye for their faves.)   
  * That one year at the Temple? It turns into a couple of years. When bbgirl is old enough to start attending lessons in the creche, there are some sporadic offworld missions, but either Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon either stays behind or stays close to home on an easy mission. When either of them do go offworld for a long stretch or to a risky place, they usually end up with a different mission partner. Obi-Wan’s a Senior Padawan by this time anyway and he really ought to be working with Knights his own age or other Masters with differing diplomatic/mission styles. It’s a healthier way to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to approach Obi-Wan’s upcoming Knighthood.
  * Obi-Wan ends up being Knighted a little earlier, as a result. More folks in the Temple get to experience his competence first hand and are more comfortable approaching Qui-Gon to let him know about Obi-Wan’s achievements. It’s mostly a Traditional ceremony, except that Qui-Gon creates a part for bbgirl in the proceedings.
  * So we’re going to pretend that Palpatine and Plagueis killed each other off and Maul took off to cause Maul levels of mayhem in the galaxy. So there is a Sith running around out there, but the Empire isn’t going to rise out of his machinations. The Trade Federation, though, are greedy enough to continue with the first part of the plan and blockade Naboo a la TPM.
  * Qui-Gon is sent to Naboo with a mission partner and events unfold to lead their merry band to Tatooine.
  * In this universe Qui-Gon handles things a little differently. 1. Qui-Gon has helped raise a child, so when Anakin’s all “podrace??!!”, Qui-Gon’s response is to back up Shmi with a No, That Is Way Too Dangerous, Young Man. 2. Because he has first hand practical knowledge of family units (because he’s pretty done with not acknowledging that he, Obi-Wan, bbgirl, and basically everyone in the Temple are family) and is capable of acknowledging his own decency, is not going to leave Shmi enslaved and take her boy away from her unless there is literally no other choice.
  * Tatooine might take a little longer, but you know, they manage to get some help and limp on off to Coruscant with everyone okay and Amidala appeals to the Senate and something actually happens to actually resolve the situation with the Trade Federation and then we’re kind of done with them for a while.
  * Anakin is brought before the Council, but the whole experience is a lot less forceful and frightening. Shmi is there to discuss the possibility of Anakin’s induction into the Temple Initiates. Everyone involved has had a lot more hands-on experience with young children because Obi-Wan is literally everyone’s favourite and his daughter is rapidly becoming their new favourite little spitfire.
  * Anakin and Shmi get to stay in the Temple for a while. Of -course-, bbgirl decides that Anakin’s going to be her friend and she’s going to teach him Everything about being a Jedi, so she grabs his hand and brings him to her classes and introduces him to her favourite places and teaches him how to find the weirdest books in the Archives.
  * Shmi’s a little confused, though, because she’s observing all this very closely and a bunch of the teachings are all No Attachments and Dedicate Yourself To The Force and Family’s Are Not Allowed, but bbgirl keeps chattering on about her dad and Shmi spends a very pleasant afternoon with Master Mundi chattering about about his how his eldest is expecting their first child.
  * Cue Obi-Wan’s return from a mission and he’s barely stepped off the ship before he hears about Qui-Gon bringing home a Force Sensitive and his mother. He’s like, “Really Qui-Gon? More pathetic life forms?” And Qui-Gon’s like, “No sass from you, I didn’t expect to be a grandfather so soon, troublemaker.” And bbgirl’s like “DAD, this is ANAKIN, he’s my new BEST FRIEND.”
  * And Obi-Wan and Anakin both feel the Force just kind of ping when they shake hands and Obi-Wan’s like… oh. Hello future Padawan. There are so many feelings about this. And Anakin’s like, woooah, I guess I do get to be a Jedi.
  * Bbgirl turns to Anakin all serious face and is like, Anakin. He says what. She says, do you know what this means? He says, uhh. She says, with as much Kenobi drama as she can muster, this means that you are MY BROTHER NOW.
  * They all live happily ever after as a happy family. Shmi gets to stay in touch with her son and Anakin has healthy relationships with multiple people who raise him that he can go to for help. BBgirl takes her sister duties seriously, so she and Anakin share all their problems and Anakin doesn’t end up isolated from his age mates. BBgirl gets to have TWO moms - her far-away mom that she holocalls and her Shmi-mom who will always be there if she needs to sneak out of the Temple to complain about all the Padawan Drama. Plus, she gets a Master who is totally down with this whole family business.
  * (omg Obi-Wan is just so happy and satisfied with his life and gets so many hugs. He cries when bbgirl introduces him to her first Padawan. “Wow Dad, way to be the most embarrassing Master in the whole order. See?” she says, patting her new Padawan on the head, who was so nervous they were shaking. “He’s not scary at all.”)
  * When Anakin is Knighted and -chooses- Ahsoka, she suddenly gets to have so much family, including a Big Sister. Also, he totally still falls in love with Padme and they don’t rush into marriage and don’t keep everything so secret from the people he cares about. There’s a lot less fall out when their relationship becomes official.
  * Qui-Gon finds himself pretty well content. Obi-Wan’s sniffing around the Initiates again a few years after Anakin’s Knighting, bbgirl’s leaping into taking her own Padawan, Anakin’s taken to teaching Ahsoka pretty well, Shmi’s found a new partner and it’s starting to get pretty serious. He starts to relax into what’s ostensibly starting to become his retirement.
  * Until he gets a comm call from out of the blue from his former Master who had left the Order. He didn’t turn to the Dark Side, but he’s not exactly a fluffy bunny either. I’m going to say that’s he’s tried to start multiple ventures to find his purpose since leaving the Order, but he hasn’t managed to find anything fulfilling and is becoming increasingly grumpy about his accumulating “failures.”
  * So Dooku decided to contact his old Shadow contacts and see if there’s anything he can do for them. The Shadows basically hand him a set of disappearance cold cases and he follows the trail of Ky Narec, which leads him to… dun dun DUN - Asajj Ventress.
  * She’s been kicking trash and fighting slavers and living a violent life on Rattatak and she tries to live by the teachings of her Master, but he’s been dead for a while and she’s got real issues to deal with, so she’s pretty firmly Grey and starting to lean Dark because of trauma/environment/etc.
  * Dooku finds her and he wants to abandon her to her fate as a Dark Sider, but there’s just something about her that reminds him of Komari and he can’t bring himself to let her be. (I believe that’s true in canon, too. I vaguely recall something about Dooku giving Ventress Komari’s lightsabers? He tries to hide his sentimentality, but I think he couldn’t bring himself to fail someone who was so like Komari again.)
  * Ventress is like, a ticket off this rock? Hell yeah, grandpa, let’s go.
  * So now Dooku’s got an adult Ventress - all sarcasm and snark and punches if you move too fast - and he feels responsible for her and he’s failed at everything he’s tried since leaving the Order and he’s at that point where he needs Help. And he knows that Qui-Gon would never turn down a Hopeless Case. (He’s got the scars to prove it, lol)
  * So Qui-Gon gets the heads up about the situation and is understandably pissed at Dooku for suddenly coming back into his life and stirring up all those Unresolved Issues, but he talks it out with Shmi and Obi-Wan and Yoda and bbgirl’s Master (no need to involved the “kids” until he has to) and decides he’s going to help Dooku and maybe resolve some of those issues.
  * Cue delightful found family stuff.
  * The end.




End file.
